Mysterious Love
by TheShadowsinLife
Summary: He was a mix of an angel and a devil. Devil by day, angel by night. He was Mysterion.


**This was a story that I decided to write randomly. I really wanted to write a Crenny fanifc, so here it is. It's not very good, but I'm going to continue with it anyway.**

**I do not own South Park or any of the characters. If I did, Kenny and Craig would already be together.**

* * *

He was a mix of an angel and a devil. Devil by day, angel by night. He was Mysterion…

I walked down the hallway with my hand in my pockets. I was following around Cartman, Stan, and Kyle. As usual, Kyle and Cartman were arguing about something shitty. Apparently, Cartman had insinuated that Kyle was gay for Stan.

"I am _not _in love with Stan you fucking fat-ass!" Kyle shouted.

"Suuuurrrre, and Kinny's a virgin." Cartman said back to him.

"Haha, well we all that that's not true." I chimed in, though it was muffled due to my hood. I still wore one as in eleventh grade.

At that, we walked by Craig who I saw roll his eyes.

"Hey Craig, what do you think? Is Kyle gay for Stan?" I asked him.

"How the fuck should I know?" Craig said in that nasally voice of his. I knew that he hated the sound of his voice, but I found it adorable.

Little did anyone know that I had a huge crush on the raven-haired boy. I had since ninth grade when we had gone with our sisters to the movies.

_The girls had wanted to see the new Twilight movie. Craig and I had agreed that it was freaking gay. We ditched in the middle of the movie and went outside for a smoke. Craig mostly listened to me talk about my latest sex achievements. Craig was quiet, and it was nice to not have someone interrupting me every five seconds. He was a good listener._

_After the movie was over, when we walked back inside, some boy was hitting on Ruby, bothering her. Craig had gone over there and told them to fuck off. When he wouldn't, Craig punched him. The boy got mad and punched him back, hitting him mouth, making it bleed. The fight quickly escalated, and the employees had to escort them out._

_"Are you okay Ruby?" he had asked._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you."_

_Craig ruffled her hair and started walking home. All I could do was stare at him and think about how well he treated his sister. He was so protective of her, and I found that sweet._

Since then, my affections for him had only grown. We didn't talk much since our groups were kind of rivals, but I still managed to say hi to him every now and then.

"Hey Ken, you alright?" Kyle said, snapping me back to the present.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking."

"Okay Ken, just tell me if something is wrong."

"Dammit Kyle, don't avoid the subject. Just admit that you're a fag." Cartman said.

"I'm not gay for Stan!"

Craig rolled his eyes again and walked away. I watched him leave with a small smile playing on my face.

Stan finally decided to talk. "Dude, I think I would know if Kyle was gay. We've known each other since birth."

"Kinny, you're gay, what do you think?" Craig asked me.

"Not gay dude, _bi_."

"Whatever, you still like boys." I rolled my eyes.

I had come out as bi in seventh grade. No one was really shocked.

We walked into homeroom and I sat down next to Cartman.

"So, dude, why are you so convinced that Kyle is gay?" I asked him.

"Because, it _Kyle._" Cartman said as if it was obvious.

"That's not a very good reason dude."

"Whatever, you'll see."

I had no way of knowing if Cartman was right. The whole thing about gay people being able to detect other gay people was just a rumor, no one could do it. Or at least I couldn't do it.

The teacher walked in and said something about all of us needing to shut up. Everyone continued talking.

"Pay attention or I'll give you all Saturday detention." She threatened. Everyone immediately went quiet. "Good, now, today we'll be learning about how Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens were meant to be." The whole class rolled their eyes. Mr. Garrison had started teaching in High School for some bizarre reason. The working theory was that he either couldn't get enough of us, or he had a thing for high school students.

"So Zac Efron and Venessa Hudgens, more affectionately known as Zanessa, broke upin 2010 and it was a true travesty." Mr. Garrison continued to ramble on and on about how their break-up might have been a sign of the oncoming apocalypse. I stopped listening, and instead glanced over at the chullo-hat wearing boy.

He was writing something in his notebook. Maybe he was taking notes…no probably not, no one takes notes, let alone mays attention to Mr. Garrison. Maybe he was drawing. I decided to follow suit and pulled out a pencil from my backpack. I drew a picture of Mr. Garrison being eaten by an alligator.

I had a talent that most people didn't know about…you know, besides being a sex-god: I was an excellent drawer. Video games were hard to afford, but even the McCormicks had a pencil and some paper. I had grown in skill at it over the years. It was my own little secret.

The bell rang and I hopped out of my seat. "Hey dude," Kyle said to me, "Want to hang out tonight?"

"Sorry Kyle, I've got plans. Maybe we can do it the next day?"

"Yeah, sure."

I headed to my locker and picked up my stuff. I loved hanging out with the guys, but I had something really important to do tonight. You see, I am Mysterion.

He was my alter-ego as a kid, but I had eventually left him behind. But recently, things had been getting dangerous in South Park. Last month, someone was killed. Not by spontaneous combustion or laughing too hard, but murdered. Since then, things had gotten out of control. Banks were being robbed, animals kidnapped, and people being mugged. I knew that no one was going to do anything about it. The police force was too incompetent to do anything, so I knew that I had to do something. Everyone in South Park had long since forgotten about the Cthulhu incident, so I could go around as Mysterion again.

As I walked out of school, I ran into something, rather someone. The person turned around to face me, glaring.

"Watch it McCormick!" Craig yelled.

"Sorry dude, it was an accident."

He seemed to be taken aback by the sorry. "Fine, just watch where you're going next time."

"Sure thing." He just looked at me, expecting me to walk away. I just stood there, staring at him instead.

"What do you want McCormick?" he sighed.

"Nothing" I said as I turned around and walked away. Turning away from him, I smiled. I had gotten a chance to talk to Craig, and that made me happy, or as he would say, soooooo happy.

I went home and plopped down onto my bed. I did my homework (something about ways that Zanessa could have stayed together), and then decided to doodle. I got out a piece of notebook paper and started drawing stars. We didn't have much blank paper, so I only used that when I was serious and drew something special.

At around 10:30, I locked my door and went to my closet. I got out my Mysterion suit and got into it. I opened the window and with one leap, jumped onto a tree branch. From there, I climbed up until I got to the roof, which was barley sturdy enough for me to stand on. I jumped from roof to roof, patrolling the town.

I wandered around until 11:30, and then decided that it was time to go home. That was, until, I heard someone shout.

"Get off of me you fucking asshole!"

"This is going to hurt a lot more if you resist," a creepy voice said.

"I said _get off!" _

I ran to the source of the voice, only to see a man holding a knife to someone's throat. On the ground next to them, was a blue chullo cap.


End file.
